


Como sempre, nós dois

by CamyMJ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandono, Brasil - Freeform, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mãe - Freeform, T&B - Freeform, familia, pai - Freeform, tiposdepai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: Bruno nunca esperou por seu pai. Ele sabia que fora abandonado ainda criança e já aceitara isso. Foi um choque chegar em casa e descobrir que ele estava mais uma vez em sua vida, em especial porque não pedira por isso e agora não sabia como se sentir.





	Como sempre, nós dois

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os personagens me pertencem ♥ 
> 
> Bom, vocês conhecem já um pouquinho do Bruno, ele apareceu em "Ludibriosa Correspondência". Agora com o Desafio Dia dos Pais do Inkspired, eu quis trazer mais dele, então temos esta história.
> 
> Eu usei a tag #T&B e sempre que postar algo com um desses personagens planejo usá-la de novo, porque assim eu consigo organizar melhor os meus trabalhos. Tem sido bacana explorar esses personagens originais enquanto trabalho no livro sobre eles, e admito que gosto de publicar e trazer para vocês mais coisas sobre essa gente linda <3 
> 
> Foram 1.7k em 45 minutos, eu também não sei como, kkk. Espero que curtam e talvez eu traga mais alguma coisa sobre ele de vez em quando. Não sei, é uma ideia que eu tenho só.
> 
> Obrigada pelo carinho!

As provas finais eram terríveis para qualquer um, e Bruno sentia que perdera dez anos de vida desde o início da semana. Naquele dia precisara sobreviver a Física, e só conseguia pensar em um banho quente e em algumas horas de sono antes de ter que estudar de novo. Se desse sorte, sua mãe poderia ter feito alguma sobremesa. Não gostava de açúcar tanto quanto Tiago, mas seu sistema nervoso meio que exigia um chocolate.

Entrou em casa e seus planos foram ralo abaixo. Sua mãe estava sentada no sofá com um cobertor ao redor do corpo, mesmo que não estivesse tão frio, e uma xícara de chá na mão. Se bem a conhecia, isso era sinônimo de problema. Aproximou-se devagar, vendo seus olhos vermelho pelo choro recente. Engoliu em seco, sem reação no primeiro momento, porque ela jamais chorara antes.

— Mãe?

Os olhos cheios de lágrimas se voltaram para ele, e Bruno estendeu os braços sem saber o que mais fazer.

— Ah, meu bebê!

Ela soluçou contra seu pescoço uma vez, o corpo inteiro tremendo. Fez carinho nas costas magras, pensando em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido. A pior hipótese era que a mãe tivesse perdido o emprego de chefe de cozinha no restaurante do bairro. Engoliu em seco, pensando em quais possíveis trabalhos um menino de quinze anos poderia arrumar e tentando aceitar a ideia de que precisaria sair da escola em que estava.

Ah, se trocasse de escola não veria mais Tiago todos os dias! _Foco, Bruno, esse é o menor dos teus problemas_. Sempre poderia marcar de se encontrar com seu… amigo? em outros lugares. Um frio no estômago o fez se recordar do beijo que haviam trocado há poucos dias. Vinha evitando pensar nisso porque precisava estudar e tinha mil coisas mais importantes, _mas Tiago me beijou! E gostou!_

— Desculpa, bebê, desculpa.

— Tá tudo bem, mãe. O que aconteceu?

Ela respirou fundo e limpou as próprias lágrimas, afastando-se para vê-lo melhor. Bruno não sabia o que pensar; Amélia segurou suas bochechas entre as mãos.

— Você é tão lindo, meu bebê, e eu te amo tanto.

— Eu também te amo, mãe, mas tô preocupado.

Ela fez movimentos positivos com a cabeça, como sempre que precisava se acalmar, e o puxou para o sofá. De mãos entrelaçadas, ainda com algumas lágrimas escorrendo, ela finalmente se acalmou.

— Eu preciso que tu sejas forte, tudo bem?

— Certo… Alguém morreu?

Ela riu, limpando o rosto.

— Não, meu amor… O seu pai veio falar comigo.

Bruno sentiu a cor se esvaindo do seu rosto. Não conhecia o pai e a mãe sempre fora sincera a respeito dele: conheceram-se quando ela ainda era professora, apaixonaram-se, ela engravidara e ele fora embora, simples assim. Nada de despedidas, nada de explicações. Num dia estava ali e no outro sumira. Ela ainda tentara criar uma ou outra desculpa para ele, porém Bruno não via perdão.

— Ele te machucou? O que ele queria? Onde foi isso?

— Calma. Ele não me machucou, seu pai não faria isso. Eu sei que ele parece ruim, mas… Ele se arrependeu, meu amor. Ele quer uma relação contigo.

— Ah, mesmo? Agora?

— Eu sei que é repentino, mas-

— Repentino? Mãe, ele te abandonou sozinha!

— Eu sei, mas ele é homem. Se ele estiver realmente arrependido agora, tu não achas que ele merece uma chance?

— Não! Ele não merece chances! Eu te vi me criar sozinha a vida toda! Tu passou trabalho se virando em dois empregos pra me colocar numa escola particular, e agora ele aparece do nada e quer ajudar? Ter uma _relação_ comigo? Podia ter começado quinze anos atrás!

Não percebera que estava caminhando de um lado para o outro, porém não conseguia se impedir de gesticular com as mãos.

— Filho…

— Se ele fosse um cara bacana que estava confuso, podia ter pelo menos pagado pensão pra te ajudar, mas nem isso, mãe, nem isso! Não, eu não quero ter nada a ver com gente assim.

Só sentira as lágrimas quando um soluço escapou da sua garganta. Sentiu os braços da mãe ao seu redor, acolhendo-o como fizeram a vida inteira. Não queria um pai, não _precisava_ de um. O estúpido abandonara a mulher mais incrível do universo para fazer sabe-se-lá-o-quê e agora que estavam bem resolvera voltar?! Não, Bruno nunca aceitaria isso, era ridículo e impossível.

— Filho, está tudo bem, mamãe está aqui.

Sim, ela sempre estivera.

— Eu sei, mãe. É só tão de repente, e ele não tem o direito de fazer isso com a gente, sabe? Só aparecer assim, do nada! Ele não tem o direito de te fazer chorar e… E de… Ele não _pode_!

Não sabia de onde viera esse choro sofrido, nem o que fazer para pará-lo. Sentia o carinho da mãe em suas costas e a forma como ela quase o ninava. Não quis pensar em todas as vezes em que desejou tê-lo em seu cotidiano, em todos os dias dos pais que fizera presentes para sua mãe, nas vezes em que invejava Tiago por morar com Henri. A vida o fizera perceber que essa figura não era tão importante assim, e Tiago tivera muito a ver com isso. Henri era o pior tipo de pai que poderia existir e isso fizera Bruno perceber que não precisava de um pai, que não o _queria_.

Ainda assim, esse homem aparecera de repente e havia uma mínima chama de esperança em seu coração que achava que talvez ele fosse um bom pai. E se ele só tivesse cometido um erro e então a vida o impossibilitara de voltar? E se ele resolvesse nunca mais ir embora? E se agora seu desejo infantil de ter uma família completa fosse realizado?

— Por que nós não damos uma chance a ele? Eu e você, juntos?

De alguma forma, sua mãe estava com as costas contra o sofá, sentada no chão. Bruno a abraçava com toda a sua força, o rosto escondido em seu colo. Confuso, sem saber se estava tomando a decisão certa, concordou com a cabeça.

— Amanhã nós vamos conversar com ele. Nós dois. E você vai conhecê-lo e decidir se quer ter seu pai na sua vida ou não.

— E se eu não quiser?

— Aí eu vou garantir que ele nunca mais te veja.

A determinação na voz dela acabou com suas dúvidas. Sua mãe sempre fora a pessoa mais incrível dentre todas que existiam, e Bruno sabia que jamais confiaria tanto em outro alguém.

— Tudo bem, mãe.

— Tudo bem — ela repetiu.

Ficaram assim por horas.

 

~~//~~//~~

 

Nem Bruno nem dona Amélia tiveram a intenção de se arrumarem antes do encontro. Ainda assim, ele vestiu sua melhor camiseta, que estava apertada na barriga, e uma calça nova. Bruno se encarou com as mãos suando. Sentia-se gordo demais, com os cabelos curtos demais, a pele negra demais e _nervoso_ demais para isso. O que o irritava, porque não deveria estar querendo impressionar o homem que o abandonara! Como se sua aparência fosse fazê-lo ficar dessa vez.

Não que quisesse que ele ficasse. Não sabia muito o que pensar.

Pela primeira vez em dois anos, faltou à escola. Foi ao quarto da mãe e a encontrou com um vestido novo e brincos grandes. Sorriu para ela, achando-a linda, e a abraçou forte antes de entrelaçar seus dedos e a puxar para fora da casa.

Andaram devagar e em silêncio até a praça ali perto. Bruno não sentia mais os próprios pés e mil cenários corriam sua mente. Havia um homem sentado. Ele era branco, mais alto do que Bruno imaginara, forte. Olhos azuis, cabelos negros, mãos grandes de quem já trabalhara muito. As roupas simples faziam contraste com o rosto bonito, e Bruno identificou o nariz e talvez o queixo meio quadrado que herdara dele. Não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, porque era seu _pai_ e já o imaginara de muitas formas diferentes e agora só conseguia sentir raiva, nervosismo e uma euforia que não deveria estar ali.

— Amélia. Bruno.

Ele estendeu a mão, e Bruno não soube o que dizer. A boca estava seca, porque agora seu pai tinha uma voz e um rosto e um corpo e parecia real demais. Ficou em silêncio.

— Eu quero pedir desculpas, filho. Eu sei que começamos errado.

Continuou em silêncio, engoliu em seco. Era seu pai ali, seu pai _pedindo desculpas_.

— Quando sua mãe me contou sobre você, eu entrei em pânico e sumi. E eu nem posso dizer o quanto eu fiquei feliz quando ela me permitiu te ver e marcou es-

— Não.

— Desculpa?

A mãe apertou sua mão.

— Sem desculpas esfarrapadas. O que você quer?

 _Nada, só seu amor. Eu me arrependi. Eu só quero vocês na minha vida_ , Bruno desejou que ele dissesse.

— Como assim? Eu estava tentando dizer, eu me arrep-

— Eu não acredito — interrompeu-o. — É dinheiro que tu quer? Se meteu em confusão e lembrou que um dia engravidou uma mulher e isso te deu uma falsa ilusão de família?

_Diz que não, por favor. Por favor, diz que não._

— Filho, eu… Não é isso.

— E o que é?

Sua mãe jamais permitiria que fosse tão mal-educado se ela mesma não quisesse fazer essas perguntas. Dona Amélia o criara melhor do que isso.

— Eu só estava por perto.

— Estava por perto e lembrou de mim?

Ele mexeu nos cabelos, fez um movimento de negação com a cabeça.

— Isso foi uma péssima ideia.

 _Não, não, não, por favor, não_.

— Por quê? O que você quer?

— Eu só… Sim, eu preciso de ajuda. Mas não foi por isso que eu vim. Eu pensei que a gente podia se ver e talvez eu tenha tido essa tal ilusão de família que nem tu disse. Aprendeu a falar bonito com a tua mãe, hein?

— Ajuda?

— Só trezentos reais. E eu consegui um trabalho novo e-

Mas Bruno não ouvia mais. Claro que ele precisava de dinheiro. Sempre isso. Nunca por ele.

Meia hora depois, Bruno foi embora. Haviam entregado os trezentos reais e ouvido uma promessa de que recuperariam o tempo perdido e de que podiam ser uma família, se Amélia permitisse, é claro. Ele ligaria no dia seguinte sem falta.

A ligação nunca veio. Uma parte de Bruno sabia que não viria, porém ele esperou ao lado do telefone mesmo assim.


End file.
